Los Siete Pecados Capitales
by OOKANI
Summary: A veces el amor implica cometer ciertos pecados...entre ellos podrian estar los peores de la humanidad
1. Lujuria

Antes que nada explico:

los siguientes 7 fics que publicaré son resultado de un día que andaba de ociosa y molestando a mi coma, y terminamos haciendo el reto de que escogeriamos una lista de la cual escribiriamos un fic por cada palabra o frase.

yo elegi los "PECADOS CAPITALES" asi que los fics seran:

- Lujuria

- Gula

- Avaricia

- Pereza

- Ira

- Codicia

- Orgullo

Los publicaré arbitrariamente, y seran de distintos generos, 4 impuestos y 3 de elección libre.

Sera de pareja Yaoi del anime Shaman King........la pareja sera: Ren Tao x Horokeu Usui

Espero les guste.

Entiendan que ya estoy oxidada, llevo un año sin escribir, jejeje.

Ahora si, ahi va el primero!!

SIMPLEMENTE MIO!

_Pecado: Lujuria_

_Genero: Lime_

El viento sopla acallando todo ruido que se escapa cual fugitivo de su placentero tormento…...tormento que le proporciono al inmiscuirme en su intimidad…no es crueldad, es simplemente una invasión consentida por él.

Esos gritos que en otro momento acallaría lleno de ira, ahora los busco para que salgan y me produzcan ese tremendo placer que simplemente solo me excitan más y más.

Su cuerpo de formas varoniles no se compara con el mío tan frágil a simple vista, pero sin embargo capaz de someterlo a mis más bajas pasiones y perversas fantasías, donde solamente yo existo y el es un objeto que me proporciona un placer inexplicamente embriagador y enviciante.

No puedo dejar de tocar cada parte de su cuerpo, besarlo con lujuriosa ternura, mientras las marco empapándolas con saliva y sudor mezclado.

Quiero oírlo gritar más!!!.....solamente quiero que llegue al punto en que el gozo se vuelva doloroso pero que este tan inmerso que no quiera que me detenga….que me ruegue que le dé mas y mas placer…..que me ruegue llegar hasta el punto en que el dolor se introducirá en nuestro sensual encuentro pero que intempestivamente se convertirá en un remolino de placer que inicie en su centro hasta el último rincón de su ser.

Le cumplo su deseo…más bien nuestro deseo….ahora no existe rincón de su cuerpo que no conozca, que no haya proclamado como mío….siento placer al escuchar un gemido cada vez más cargado de placer por cada movimiento que hago al introducirme en su cuerpo….esto es un placer masoquista….un deleitante dolor de placer.

Durante, mucho tiempo solo pensaba en que fuera mío, en marcar y unir su cuerpo con el mio, cubrirlo de mi esencia.

Y ahora es solo mío, con cada beso, caricia y movimiento lujurioso he marcado y proclamado este territorio como propiedad de Ren Tao…..porque Horo ahora es solo mío.


	2. orgullo

LO QUE ME SEPARA DE TI

_Pecado: Orgullo_

Que será?....que será aquello que no me permite simplemente acercarme, dedicarle una tierna sonrisa y transmitirle mis sentimientos?

Es miedo?......miedo a que?....a ser rechazado?....a que el no sienta lo mismo?.....pero si no voy a decirle lo que siento, solamente voy a acercarme a él, solamente quiero conocerlo….pero aun así tengo miedo.

Aunque pensándolo bien que más puede pasar?....que me grite?.....me golpee?.....no, no creo….aunque no niego que me gustaría invitarlo a salir o simplemente a caminar, pero eso si me da miedo, me da miedo que me diga que no….tal vez no sea un no rotundo, pero un simple "discúlpame, pero hoy no puedo, otro día será" bastaría para destrozarme, aunque no creo que lo que destroce sea mi corazón…..pero aun así me da miedo.

Ahora que lo pienso, el ya me manifestó que yo le gusto, bueno no tan abiertamente, pero si dejo claro que le gusto…..entonces porque me da miedo el rechazo si el ya dio la pauta?.....tal vez porque cuando yo di un paso, el me alejo, me dio a entender que ya no le interesaba, que él no me prestaría atención, entonces, eso quiere decir que no le intereso?.....rayos!, como me gustaría sr como Anna y poder leer sus pensamientos.

Bueno, pensándolo bien, creo que he llegado a una conclusión, creo que ya sé porque no me animo ni a decirle hola, porque no puedo dejar esa frialdad que enmarca mi rostro disfrazando mi interés, mis sentimientos n desinterés total, en frialdad hacia el…..si, así es, lo sé, se lo que me aparta de poder tal vez darme una esperanza con el…..eso es simple y sencillamente….

- Que tanto piensas picudito?....estas ahí con cara de tonto simplemente viendo a la nada – dijo un horo cuyo rostro estaba justo frente al mío, observando con expresión intrigada mi mirada perdida

- Que te importa cubito de hielo!!! – respondí tempestiva, agresiva y fríamente como siempre….porque no puedo simplemente decirle que en nada?....porque siempre tengo que ser así!!!!

- Uuyyy!!! De saber que te enojarías no te hubiera preguntado….gruñón! – dijo mientras caminaba hacia el patio y desaparecía tras la puerta.

Otra vez todo sucedió como siempre, y todo, todo eso no por miedo……simplemente por……orgullo.


	3. Ira

Tercer Pecado!!!....no me quedo como queria pero espero sea de su agrado....que lo disfruten!!!! ^-^

SUCESOS INESPERADOS

_Pecado: Ira_

No puedo…simplemente no puedo borrarlo….es algo que se ha quedado ahí grabado para atormentarme a cada momento, y aun siendo un recuerdo cada vez que me regresa a la mente mi cuerpo vuelve a experimentar aquella sensación tan desgarradora….vuelvo a sentir mi sangre hervir, como mi mente se nubla al tiempo que mi rabia crece mas y mas hasta convertirse en una furia descontrolada….y entonces me da ganas de volver a tenerte entre mi brazos y volver a sentir esa sensación de alivio, satisfacción y tal vez placer.

Aunque ahora las emociones se han calmado no puedo evitar sentirme triste….tal vez deprimido, pero no de arrepentimiento, si no porque me cuesta creer que esto me haya causado algún tipo de satisfacción…..volteo a ver la luna que se deja observar desde la ventana….tenía tiempo que no la veía y en este momento se siente tan placentero contemplarla en medio de la tranquilidad….aquí sentado bañado por la luz de la diosa blanca que alumbra estas penumbras en que se encuentra la habitación mis ojos se dirigente a ti, observando tu cuerpo, tus facciones que denotan una tranquilidad envidiable, yaces ahí acostado tan plácidamente sin enterarte de mi sufrimiento….jamás te vi así, y me doy cuenta que te vez extremadamente hermoso, quisiera verte por siempre así, pero no podre por que en algún momento alguien vendrá y nos encontrara y sé que esto se volverá un caos a ti te alejaran de mi, mientras me preguntan tratando de averiguar porque paso todo esto….pero no diré nada, nadie jamás sabrá porque fue que terminamos así, yo me llevare el secreto en mi mente eternamente y tú te la llevaras a la tumba.

Ya no soporto más!!!!!....porque?....porque tuviste que hacerme eso?!...porque tuviste que engañarme!!!...al verte ahí con ella no lo pude soportar….ella no me importa porque lo haya hecho….pero tú que jurabas amarme, porque?!!!....aunque te lo pregunté mil veces no me respondiste solo veía tu rostro inerte, frio, hasta podría decir que te burlabas de mi…y eso solo aumentaba mi furia….y en un arrebato tuve que hacerlo….tenía que hacerlo….tenía que matarte porque si no ibas a ser mío no serias de nadie…y aunque ahora yaces en un charco de sangre mientras tu piel se torna cada vez mas pálida, sigo esperando una respuesta que se que nunca llegara….observo mi reflejo y me veo cubierto de ti….de tu sangre….y tu yaces acostado ahí plácidamente en un charco de tu propia sangre, pero aun así luces excepcional mi querido Len.... mientras yo estoy aquí aun tratando de asimilar lo que sucedió en un simple arranque de ira.


	4. Gula

Sorry por la tardanza, pero ya estoy aqui continuando el reto...ya faltan menos para terminar!!!---yupiii!!!! *-*

**"EXQUISITAMENTE DELICIOSO!"**

_Pecado: Gula_

Recorría lentamente con su mirada aquel majar que estaba tendido frente a sus ojos, aquello que jamás imagino ni en sus sueños…y ahora lo tenia frente a el…era sorprendente, ya no resistía mas, quería abalanzarse sobre esa tentación…pero no podía, tenia que esperar, porque quería saborearlo detenidamente, aspirar su aroma y sentir el tacto de su lengua al probarlo, cosa que en un estado frenético no podría hacer…necesitaba mantenerse tranquilo para poder disfrutar, y también que el viera que lo disfruta, lo mínimo que podía hacer como agradecimiento a aquel ofrecimiento tan inusual.

Lo vuelve a recorrer con sus profundos ojos negros aun sin creerlo, tratando de asimilarlo….en un suspiro casi inaudible solo puede pronunciar un nombre…."Len…"…ya no puede contenerse, tiene que probarlo.

Lo ve directamente a los ojos, sus ojos color oro lo ven de una forma tan distinta a las anteriores, sus mejillas se puede percibir teñidas de un color carmesí pero a la vez demuestra una mirada triunfante y llena de satisfacción al ver su desesperación…..y luego de unos segundo solo sonríe complacido….cierra los ojos….y dice "Horo….adelante"…..no lo puede creer!!! Le dio su permiso….entonces con todas sus fuerzas se impulsa sobre su objetivo y comienza a degustar, saborear….simplemente, exquisito!....sigue y sigue hasta saciarse, jamás creyó que Len fuera tan complaciente, pero ahora le demostró que si podía serlo….seguía y seguía…parecía insaciable pero mas que nada le era imposible satisfacerse completamente.

Cuando al fin pareciera que se sintió satisfecho, tomo un descanso, suspiro y se dirigió a su acompañante…"Len…esto fue…fue…simplemente magnifico"

lo se – contesto el chino – sabia que te gustaría

puedo pedirte algo? – suplico el ainu – puedes darme mas?

Quéeeee??? – dijo el tao – eres un barril sin fondo!...te acabas de tragar comida para 100 personas y quieres mas???!!!!

Por favor!!!!...es que en realidad esta rica….además, jamás pensé que cocinaras tan bien….me sorprendiste chinito

Idiota! – contesto sonrojado, dándose vuelta enseguida para dirigirse a la cocina…después de todo no podía negarle mas… - pero tendrás que esperar

Ok!....gracias lencito!! – dijo sonriente y saboreando su próximo manjar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agradezco sus reviews, realmente me animan a continuar y hacer mejores los drabbles.....espero sigan comentando.

Nos vemos!!!! ^-^


	5. Pereza

Otro pecadillo mas, espero les guste....ya casi termino, que emoción!!!! *-*

Disfruten!!!

**SOLO POR REIR**

Cansancio, aburrimiento, sueño….eso era lo que sentía en estos momentos, ahí acostado observando el lento movimiento de las nubes, viendo como cambiaban de lugar las de color azul con las que anunciaban lluvia…al verlas solo se le pasaba por la mente la suavidad de una almohada...aahh…que delicioso seria estar acurrucado abrazando una esponjosita almohada durmiendo….eso si era vida, no lo que estaba, o mejor dicho, lo que debería estar haciendo.

Hoy era el día de la limpieza, a la señora de la casa se le había ocurrido pedir "voluntarios" y como buenos hombres que habían en la pensión, todos salieron huyendo; solo quedaron no los valientes, si no los mas lentos o el más lento, ya que solo uno había sido atrapado y obligado a limpiar mientras sus "amigos" se la pasaban paseando, eso sí, era seguro que en la noche regresarían como si nada dispuestos a comer….banda de cínicos!

Bueno, aunque pensándolo bien el hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero sin embargo el no podía ya que se había quedado, pero no, no porque él hubiera sido el más lento, si no porque él quería ayudar a la pobre victima…..en realidad no era su intención ayudar, ya que si así fuera no estaría acostado ahí simplemente observando el cambiante clima…..pero si quería quedarse.

Era demasiado obvio que él, el gran Horo, el que estaba más que acostumbrado a las tareas ya tuviera la experiencia escapando, de hecho fue el primero en huir puesto que ese día se sentía más "cansado" que de costumbre, y no quería por ningún motivo levantar un dedo para limpiar, pero al enterarse que su otro amigo fue el pobre capturado para hacer esas tediosas tareas no pudo resistirse a regresar y ofrecerle su ayuda…..además de que no podía perderse ese espectáculo, sinceramente, cada día Anna tenia formas más denigrantes de hacerlos pasar vergüenza, seguro eso la divertía, pero como sufrían ellos.

Así que a pesar de todo volvió por su voluntad y ofreció su ayuda…..era obvio, no podía perderse el espectáculo de ver al gran Ren Tao ahí sosteniendo una escoba y haciendo la limpieza con su cara de enojo que contrastaba con el sonrojo de sus mejillas, pero su cara de pocos amigos hacia mas contraste con su vestimenta que consistía en un mandil de holanes color rosa y su pañoleta del mismo color….era realmente divertido verlo así.

- Hey tu, estúpido!...dijiste que te quedarías a ayudarme y solo estas ahí recostado – grito el chico con disfraz de sirvienta – para eso mejor no hubieras regresado

- Ya, ya…ahora voy señorita…digo…señorito – dijo riendo mientras lo veía

- Cállate idiota!....seguro solo regresaste para reírte de mí, verdad? – decía cada vez mas enojado y también más rojo de la vergüenza

- Yoooo…..claro que no, sería incapaz – aseguro con cara de niño bueno nada creíble

- Entonces apresúrate!!!! – sentencio volviendo a sus quehaceres hogareños

- Ya voy, ya voy – dijo para volver a mirar las nubes

Realmente se sentía cansado sin ganas de hacer nada, pero por poder ver a Ren vestido así había sido capaz de sacrificar su libertad, aunque ahora tuviera que trabajar.

- Que pereza – dijo levantándose tomando la escoba que estaba junto a él - en fin, creo que valió la pena…al menos me reí, jejeje

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, falta poco para terminar el reto y.......despues haber en que ocupo mi tiempo u.u

Nos vemos, gracias por sus comentarios, los leo y me animan a seguirle, son taaaan hermosos!!!!! *-*

Bye! ^-^


	6. Codicia

Uno mas!...aunque aqui si dude si estuvo bien empleado el pecado, espero que si, en fin, si no es asi....pueeeesss....ups!, je je je je

Espero lo disfruten, sigan leyendo que ya solo falta uno, que alegria!

Gracias por su apoyo, sus comentarios y el tiempo que se toman en leer mis fics, se los agradezco de corazón.

Por cierto, aprovecho para decirles que se pasen a leer el fic "las rosas florecen en invierno" en la cuenta de Yo-chan, es un fic que estamos haciendo en conjunto, asi que pues desen una vuelta y comenten, plis, seguro les va a gustar y esta interesante.

Despues del comercial, ahora si, comencemos!....disfrutenlo! ^-^

**COMPARTIENDOTE**

Te veo ahí junto a ella, mirándola como la persona más maravillosa del mundo, con ese sentimiento en los ojos….odio que hagas eso!

Hace algún tiempo que se quedan en esta pensión…..rayos! en verdad no se qué hago aquí…bueno, en realidad si, al enterarme que vendrías de Hokkaido no pude evitar emocionarme y venir "ocasionalmente" de visita un día antes que tu, pero ahora me arrepiento, ya que de haber sabido que no vendrías solo, y tu propósito era anunciarnos tu felicidad infinita, no me hubiera aparecido.

Aun recuerdo cuando llegaste, vi tu rostro y en seguida sentí como mi corazón latía incansablemente, pero cuando la vi, sentí que se creaba un gran vacío, algo me estaba causando una terrible opresión.

Tu alegremente la presentaste…."mi novia" dijiste orgulloso, y todos estaban sorprendidos, cierto, nunca creyeron que conseguirías una novia, pero aun mas no podían creerlo porque veian como nos mirábamos….si supieran que no solo nos quedamos en miradas.

No te entiendo, en verdad no, vienes diciendo que es tu novia, tu prometida y muy pronto tu esposa, y aun así me miras con esos ojos negros llenos de deseo…..simplemente no te entiendo, cuando estamos frente a ellos ella es tu todo, pero cuando no hay nadie eres solo mío, a escondidas por las noches nos vemos y proporcionamos incansablemente besos, me dices que me quieres y me deseas, pero que las cosas son como deben ser, y eso es que tu debes casarte con una mujer y dar descendencia a tu familia, pero aun así me pides que no te deje, que sigamos viéndonos…..que seamos amantes.

Lo pienso y lo pienso, y mientras más lo hago menos quiero apartarme de ti, no quiero perderte, pero tampoco quiero compartirte con nadie y mucho menos con ella….y así te lo exprese, me dijiste no se qué tantas cosas, creo justificaciones y excusas que no escuche porque para mí no tenían valor alguno, solo vale lo que siento por ti…..dime lo que quieras, dime hasta egoísta, pero no quiero compartirte, no quiero que tu sonrisa se divida entre ella y yo, no quiero que tus días sean de ella, y que solamente las noches sean mías.

Te quiero completamente para mí solo……no sé si estaré bien o mal, lo único que sé es que nada he codiciado mas en el mundo que a ti, porque no me conformo con que seas solo en parte mío, quiero que todo tu ser sea solo mío, porque podría compartir cualquier cosa, menos a ti.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nos vemos en el proximo y ultimo cap....que nervios! :S

comenten, porfa!!

bye, bye! ^-^


End file.
